


Большая медведица

by Rehn



Category: Adam (2009), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Kyber Crystals, a bit of Death Star
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehn/pseuds/Rehn
Summary: Адаму снится сон о далёкой-предалёкой галактике. С пояснениями.





	Большая медведица

**Author's Note:**

> Название "трипс" придумано автором.  
> С Фандомной битвы 2017. Бета - Julia Devi.

Двенадцатого февраля две тысячи четвёртого года, в три часа двадцать три минуты Адаму Раки приснился сон. Он был абсолютно уверен в том, что знает все созвездия, склонившиеся над северным полушарием в это время, мог перечислить названия всех звёзд без запинки и дополнить почти каждый пункт информацией об углах прямого восхождения и склонения, площади, периодах лучшей видимости, и так далее, и тому подобное. Однако в до боли знакомом созвездии Большой медведицы в этом сне затесался непонятный объект, которого там быть не могло ни при каких условиях. 

Адам перевёл регулятор увеличения на более высокий показатель, и объект оказался спиралевидной галактикой. 

— Добавь зума. 

— Это невозможно, у этого телескопа максимальное увеличение составляет...

— Добавь. 

Как оказалось, он наблюдал за звёздами не один. Справа сидел бородатый человек со спутанными, собранными в пучок волосами, в странных халатоподобных одеяниях, а на поясе у него были полевой бинокль и какой-то квадратный аппарат с золотистой пластиной. Адам видел его впервые. 

Тем не менее, он повернулся обратно к телескопу, и переключатель против всякой логики преодолел рубеж максимального увеличения и плавно скользнул дальше. 

— Это не М101 и не М81. Она не могла преодолеть такое огромное расстояние или возникнуть из ничего. 

— Это Галактика, — как ни в чем не бывало пояснил собеседник. — Ты уже добрался до Внешнего кольца?

В окуляре, тем временем, появлялись всё новые и новые объекты: планеты, туманности, спутники, огромнейшие базы. А между ними светящимися точками вспыхивали огни перемещающихся шаттлов. 

— Если Внешним кольцом считать наиболее близкие к границе Галактики космические тела, то да. 

Мужчина посмотрел в свой бинокль в ту же сторону, куда был направлен искатель телескопа Адама. 

— Да, это оно. Видишь ту пустынную планету? Это Татуин. Там восходят два солнца и три луны. Атмосфера пригодна для жизни людей, но кроме них там живут ещё таскены, родианцы и многие другие. 

— Из-за трёх солнц поверхность планеты стала настолько иссушенной, а дневная температура наверняка достигает...

— Около шестидесяти градусов Цельсия каждый день. Я бывал там, большей жары в жизни не чувствовал. Только если находишься рядом с каким-нибудь мощным реактором — тогда вырабатываемая энергия настолько велика, что никакие поглотители не спасут тебя от ожогов. Только защитный костюм с увеличенной прослойкой из трипса повышенной плотности, — предупредив вопрос Адама, мужчина добавил. — Это материал, схожий по свойствам с земным асбестом. Посмотри на пятнадцать градусов влево и увеличь зум на два. 

Адам послушно выполнил указания и увидел чем-то похожую на Землю планету с огромным количеством воды и небольшими островами-континентами; посреди одного из них возвышался узкий чёрно-белый небоскрёб. Можно было разглядеть даже блестящие окна. 

— Это Скариф. Там тоже жарко, но в целом очень приятно, если не обращать внимания на Имперский охранный комплекс. Не самое красивое здание в мире. Но там находится огромное количество данных, в том числе и по моей работе. 

— Кем ты работаешь? — Адам отложил разглядывание поверхности планеты и посмотрел на незнакомца. — Твой голос приобрёл другие интонации, это обычно значит, что человек хочет передать что-то невербально, только я не всегда могу понять, что именно. 

— Я учёный, — легкая грусть из голоса мужчины не исчезла. — Занимаюсь кайбер-кристаллами. У вас, кажется, нет таких, да?

Конструкция фразы заставила Адама задуматься, и его охватило неприятное напряжение. 

— Да, я вспомнил, Земля не является месторождением ни одного из полезных ископаемых, — не дождавшись ответа, перебил незнакомец. — Кайберы могут уникальным способом взаимодействовать с энергией и преобразовывать её. Их свойства открывают почти безграничные возможности управления ею: мы можем построить станции, добывать ресурсы, даже перевести корабли на кристаллы, правда, тогда их количество сократилось бы примерно в десять тысяч четыреста двадцать раз. Но самый известный факт о кайберах — находятся в основе конструкции светового меча, взаимодействуют с Силой, и таким образом, собственно, меч поддерживает стабильность. 

— Тебе не нравится изучать кристаллы? — Адам честно пытался уследить за полётом мысли незнакомца, но так и не понял, почему тон его голоса оставался таким. 

Мужчина поджал губы, и, помолчав, ответил. 

— Их сила не всегда используется в разумных целях. Взрыв водорода сам по себе не хороший и не плохой, однако высвобождаемая энергия может использоваться как для созидания, так и для разрушения. Кайберы — дело всей моей жизни, но ими интересуюсь не только я, но и Империя. И мне кажется, что они выбрали не тот путь. 

Вздохнув, мужчина снова посмотрел в бинокль и легко улыбнулся. 

— Иду показалась. 

Через телескоп Адам увидел другую планету, всю сплошь покрытую острыми чёрными скалами, однако мысли всё ещё занимали предыдущие фразы о загадочных кристаллах. 

— Как происходит преобразование энергии кайберами?

— Смотри. 

На столе перед Адамом уже лежал блокнот, а мужчина щёлкнул авторучкой с логотипом сферы с углублением на поверхности, которую, как Адам предположил, ему подарили на работе. 

— У нас есть исходные данные... — пока ему писали формулы, где одна половина символов была неизвестна, а другая представляла собой курс математики средней школы, Адам чудесным образом открыл для себя, что земные физики и математики не замечали самых очевидных вещей, а потому научный прорыв постоянно и откладывался на неопределённое время. — Таким образом, мы сокращаем «время» в обоих частях, а результат возводим в дельту икс. Получается коэффициент тепла, величину которого обычно регулирует ретранслятор. 

— Это так эффективно, — вдохновенно прошептал Адам. Он захотел расспросить учёного о многих вещах, возможно, тот даже знал, как доказать или опровергнуть гипотезу Римана, да что там: мгновенно стало понятно, что он знал столько, сколько Адам и вообразить не мог. 

Однако через несколько секунд Луну заслонил оригинал изображения на ручке незнакомца — светло-серый шаровидный объект со множеством секторов, углублением, опоясывающем его ровно посередине, и на поверхности его, как уже можно было рассмотреть, было другое углубление в виде вогнутого конуса. 

Незнакомец печально взглянул на него и вздохнул. 

— Пора на работу. Жаль, мы с тобой так и не познакомились толком. Я хотел бы показать тебе Корусант, пока он ещё существует. Как тебя зовут?

— Адам, — переводя взгляд то на мужчину, то на неопознанный летающий объект, пролепетал он. 

— Приятно было поболтать, — мужчина тепло улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. Адам колебался несколько мгновений, но пожал её и быстро разорвал прикосновение. Всё-таки, они были знакомы ещё не настолько близко, чтобы трогать друг друга. — Гален Эрсо. 

А потом сон закончился. 

Проснувшись, Адам чувствовал слишком много всего, что причиняло дискомфорт, и после поминутно выверенного утреннего душа, подбора одежды и завтрака вопреки логике, что причиняло ещё больший дискомфорт, всё-таки попробовал повторить уравнение преобразования энергии кайбер-кристаллами. Как он и ожидал, получилась полная ерунда — какой логики можно было ожидать от сновидения? Однако он мог найти названия из сна и понять, откуда бессознательное выбрало их. 

По запросу «Татуин» поисковик показал только тату-салоны, по «Иду» — женские имена, а по остальным и вовсе оказался бесполезен. По запросу «Гален Эрсо» он сразу нашёл разгадку — ссылку на статью «Г. Эрсо: Конструирование и инженерное сопровождение строительных объектов нетипичных форм».

С пренебрежением Адам подумал, что сновидение сформировали всего лишь дневные остатки, и выключил компьютер. Кайберы, Иду, Корусант — как будто в жизни бреда не хватает. Позже в обсерватории он убедился, что никаких новых галактик в районе Большой медведицы не появилось, и научные журналы не сообщали наперебой о новой находке. Закрыв раз и навсегда для себя тревожащую его тему, он собрал вещи и отправился домой. По пути к автобусной остановке, приблизительно после пройденных двадцати метров, развязался шнурок, и пришлось нарушить отточенный до мелочей ритуал возвращения домой. 

А пока Адам завязывал злосчастный шнурок, на небосклоне исчезла далёкая-предалёкая звезда.


End file.
